


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Insecurity, M/M, There's sex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian feels insecure in his relationship with the Iron Bull. Short snippet written for a prompt on the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is written last year, and is quite short, also unbeta'd. Sorry.
> 
> Written for Kink Meme Prompt: Dorian is handsome. This is fact. Dorian knows it. Everyone knows it. He takes pride in his appearance, in being physically attractive. He especially wants to be attractive to his LI. Dorian knows that his appearance plays a large part in their relationship; not just with Iron Bull/Inquisitor, but in his previous relationships as well. If he isn't attractive anymore then why would his LI stay? What would his LI get out of it? His LI starts to realize that something isn't quite right when he realizes that he's never really seen Dorian in a less than perfect state. Dorian rises really early, hours before everyone else, so that he can get ready. He doesn't want his LI to see him with bed hair and bad morning breath. Even after battle or after they've had sex, Dorian is quickly turning away to hide his face so he can smooth any stray hairs, etc. Then Dorian gets sick. Really sick. He's throwing up, his hair is a mess, his complexion is gross and sweaty looking, he smells of vomit and frankly he looks like any other human being when they've got a really bad case of influenza. LI just wants to play nursemaid and cuddle Dorian and make him feel better, but Dorian is absolutely horrified that his LI is seeing him like this and gets really upset.

“Oh fuck… fuck” cried Dorian, legs clinging around a strong muscular waist as Bull grunted through his release, his chest rubbing against Dorian’s spent cock. He then slowly pulls out of him and flips over onto his back. “Mmmhhhh Kadan” moans Bull, eyes closed, taking in the moment. Dorian snickers slightly as he sits up, one hand casually brushing his hair into place the other dispersing himself of the saliva from chin. “What Amatus… are you tired already?”

“Four times” grunts Bull.

“But that was throughout the day, you must be getting old, and can’t keep up with your handsome, youge-”

“Shut it Vint!” Bull laughs and pulls Dorian down on the bed, curly around him reading to turn in for the night. Dorian wouldn’t admit it but he was a bit over joyed really, with all the quick romps they had today, it only gave him seconds to fix himself up. Quiet a difficult feat really.

xxxx

When Dorian awoke it was still early morning, the sound wouldn’t even begin to rise for another hour. Silently and delicately as possible Dorian detached himself from Bull’s arms. He needed to go bath. While one side of him was loathing leaving Bull’s side, the other was disgusted at the dry cum from the night before. It wouldn’t be a pleasant thing to find when having a morning romp.

‘He’d probably be disgusted, and go find some Tavern wench to fuck instead’ Dorian thought bitterly. ‘But he was sad the last time he woke up alone after one of our nights together’. Maybe if he was quick enough he could return before Bull awoke.

xxxx

“So Dorian… how come you didn’t leave any of our pretty under clothes this time?” Bull asks, gently bumping Dorian’s shoulder as they trail behind the Boss and Varric along the stormy cost. Varric lets out a snort clearly finding Bull’s public nature humorous. 

“Things can never be private with you!” Dorian snarks back, hoping Bull drops the subject. He hadn’t been quick enough this morning by the time he returned the bed was empty.

“Ohhh there’s the Dragon” shouts the Boss, foolishly running towards the dragon with excitement despite being a mage.

“Why did you even bring me it’s cold, and wet, and now we’re going to fight a Dragon?” Dorian pouts a slight whining tone to his voice.

“I asked, thought you’d enjoy it”

xxxx

“Taarsidath-An Haslaam” Shouts Bull stabbing the beast through skull despite it already being dead from one of Levallen’s and Dorian’s many spells.

“Leave the poor thing alone” Dorian says, quickly regretting it as Bull turns around to face him. ‘Oh maker… oh maker… oh maker’ Dorian looks down at himself, he’s robes are in tatters, ripped in some places, tinged in others. He also has soot all over himself. Without really thinking Dorian quickly rushes into the breaking waves before Bull sees him. ‘Fuck… now’s he’s going to see me wet’.

xxxx

“Ahhh-cho!” Dorian sneezes, he’s curled up in his chair in the library, reading through some tomes on the Trivinter Imperium, all of them quiet biased and incorrect, but what else could you expect from southerners. He’s been sick ever since they killed that bloody dragon. He shouldn’t have run into the water, he looked like a drowned rat. He could have pulled off the burnt and ripped robes, in a rugged hero type of way. All well it was only once, Bull wouldn’t leave him for that… would he?

xxxx

“urghhh….” Dorian groaned. He could barely move, the cold had gotten worse. He’s been in bed all day, as he doesn’t have the energy to leave it. He also didn’t have the energy to lift his arms, so every orifice is leaking, drool from his mouth, snot from his nose, tears from his eyes when he broke down in a fit a misery.

“Dorain, are you in here?” Bull barges through the door, “Boss is looking for you, you’re meant to be leaving for the hinterlands in a few-”

“OUT, OUT NOW you bumbling oaf!” Dorian shouts, though it sounds more like “ou-ow… oaf” due to the fact his cold ruined everything! Dorian quickly gave up getting Bull to leave, instead opting to pull the blank over his head, before rolling over to face the mattress.

“Dorian, you’ve gotten worse.” Bull says as he lowers himself onto the bed next to Dorian. However when he tries to lift the blank from Dorian’s face he shuffles further away. “Kadan?”

“Leave… please” Dorian tries to say.

“Kadan, stop trying to speak you’ll make it worse now come out of there” Dorian however doesn’t listen; his stubborn tendency’s kicking in. Iron Bull lets out a deep sigh “I’ll tell Boss you won’t be coming”.

Bull’s leaves closing the door behind him, he doesn’t return.

xxxx

“Amatus, are we still… you know?” Dorian asks little over a week later, while they’re getting a drink at the tavern. When he’d finally gotten better, he was unsure on where he stood with Bull, they hadn’t exactly spook since he ignored him during his illness.

“I’m not sure Kadan, are you going to keep hiding under blanks, or are you going to show me all of you?” Bull asks leaning against the table reaching for his ale.

“W-what?”

“You’d think I wouldn’t notice, the prideful peacock you are, ashamed to show me all of yourself… only all the colours and the feathers.” Bull responds sounding quiet sombre but holding a slight grin on his face.

“Bull… how did you-” Dorian starts before Bull interrupts “ I was Ben Hassrath remember, and don’t look so confronted, I’d love it if you’d opened up and show me this other side of yourself, but you don’t have to, I would understand.”

“Wait, you want to see that… why?” Dorian asks genuinely confused.

“How many times have you seen me cut and scared from battle, or sick from fever?” Bull asks

“Well none, since your skin in practically impenetrable, and you Qunari hardly ever get sick”

“Well true, but I was trying to make a point” Bull laughs, Dorian joining with some laughter and a snort. Dorian quickly brings his hand to his nose, cheeks blooming red. “Ehh, we’ll work on it…. I’ll see your rumpled bed hair one day…. Also stop sneaking out of my room every morning!”


End file.
